1. Field of the Invention
Provided herein are mechanisms whereby a locking force is used to secure a device to another object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of watercraft boards generally only have two methods of securing fins to their board. In particular, the user has to use either a set of screws or a snap mechanism, to attach the fins. The screw method may be quite time consuming for the watercraft user to practice. Additionally, screw and snap mechanisms may necessitate the use of multiple moving parts, any of which are subject to rusting, failure, and stress fatigue.
Typically, toe and heel locking mechanisms, as described in the art, have a fin with a front end that has a detent or other feature that toes into the front end of the fin box to lock it into position. At the rear of the fin is a latch, whereby a linear spring may be used to latch the rear of fin into the fin box. A coil at one end of the spring moves into a cavity location within the fin box. The tension in the spring holds the spring coil in the fin box rear detent in order for the fin to stay engaged and in position.
Toe and heel locking mechanisms are prone to failure, as the locking forces are horizontal to the bottom plane of the watercraft. Other toe and heel variations have locking mechanism without springs. Typically, a toe is locked into position using a T-slot, or other configuration. The fin typically has a forward pin, or other attachment piece, that is usually positioned at 90 degrees from the fin box. The pin moves downward into the capture slot and the fin is then pushed forward so that the toe of the fin is locked into position. Another detent at the rear of the fin, or another T-pin or like capture piece, moves downward into the fin box slot and is locked down by a vertically moving lever or a cylindrically positioned cam lever.
Typically, in the variations mentioned above, an end-user has to provide a counter force along the horizontal plane to disengage the locking mechanisms. The reason this is undesirable is that in many watercraft situations a user might encounter such horizontal forces from the environment, for example, the watercraft fins could be exposed to such horizontal forces from contact with kelp, rocks, ropes, wood, sand, other watercraft, etc., and such contact could trigger the unwanted partial or full release of a fin. Therefore, prior art fin attachment systems may be prone to both mechanical and common use failures, and also may be too complicated to allow an user to quickly and effectively change his or her fin choices to adapt to a given situation.
Conventional traction gear for footwear use a large number of individual traction elements, such as cleats, that are attached to the outsole of a shoe. Generally, individual cleats must be screwed into the sole of a shoe, involving much time. Further, the use of screw mechanisms to secure cleats to the soles of a shoe is not ideal inasmuch as the screws may loosen. Finally, conventional designs typically employ the use of metal attachment elements, which add considerable weight to the footware.